Holidays
by zehirahope
Summary: Series of Kai and Aichi's vacation time. Join them on their journey. Stand up vacation time!
1. Chapter 1

Dark sky, cool breeze blowing in though the balcony, the peacefulness of a quiet early morning…

Kai leaned against the balcony waiting, with a duffle bag by his side. A strong breeze blew at Kai ruffling his hair, adjusting his dark grey scarf, he heard giggling and squeals coming from the bedroom. Picking up the bag, slinging it over one shoulder, he walked over to stand near their bedroom door.

Aichi came out from their bedroom already wearing his white jacket. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Mum and Emi wanted to wish us a safe trip, Mum also mention next time you pick up can just call her Mum instead of Aunty." Said a flustered Aichi. "We better go now before we're late Toshiki." Holding Kai's hand and pulling him to the door.

After locking up and keys safely kept away in Kai's bag, they both made their way down, to the nearest train station.

Walking to the train station, hand in hand Kai could feel the cool metal of the ring he gave Aichi, that very special day would forever be lock away in his mind. Looking at Aichi his heart would always skip a beat. That feeling - he wouldn't give it up for anything.

Feeling Kai's gaze on him, Aichi turn and tilt his head smiling brightly, giving a squeeze to the hand holding his, and blushing when he felt a returning squeeze.

At the train station, they went to the ticket counter to purchase their tickets, then, drop by the convenience store to pick up some snacks for the journey.

Reaching the platform where their train is due to come, walking towards the end, Kai took a seat at a bench while Aichi stood, going through the snacks they bought. Some flavoured Pocky and milk candies both original and red bean flavoured.

Once the train arrived they went in, Kai chose a corner at the back of the cabin. Moving aside to let Aichi take the inner seat, while he sat on the outer seat, laying his bag on the floor in front of them, Aichi placed the convenience store bag beside him.

As the train started moving, Kai lean back into his seat, looking at Aichi. "Are you hungry yet? I made a little something for us."

Turning away from the window, Aichi nodded a blush appearing. "I'm feeling hungry from all this excitement, since it's our first trip together."

Smiling Kai reached for his bag, pulling out a bento. Placing the bento onto his lap, he lifted the cover off, a rice ball bento. "Which filling do you want? There's plum, tempura and roe."

Aichi blinks and looks at Kai a little confused. "Where did you find the time to make this? Oh and I would like a tempura one please."

Kai handed the tempura rice ball to Aichi, then taking a roe filled one for himself. "I prepared them last night while you were bathing, then when you're talking to Emi and Mum, I took them out of the fridge and pack it before waiting for you." He took a bite of his rice ball. "It's my job to take care and protect you."

The blush once again spread quickly on Aichi's face. "Toshiki." He began eating his own rice ball.

After they were both done with eating, Kai close and kept the bento it his bag. "There's still a couple of hours before we reach our destination, so if you want you can rest, I'll wake you up before we reach it." He leant back and relaxed in his seat.

Aichi made himself comfortable, resting his head on Kai's shoulder. "Alright, I could use some rest, we did wake up early." Reaching out to hold on to Kai's hand, feeling the warmth he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kai smiled to himself, he realise he does it often when he's with Aichi. With Aichi he can let his guard down, Aichi won't judge him, they both save each other when they were both lost in darkness, but most importantly Aichi loves him and he loves Aichi. He rested his head against Aichis, entwining their fingers, looking out the window watching the scenery.

Hours past and finally Kai saw the change in scenery, they were near their destination, with his other hand he gently woke Aichi up, stroking his cheek. "Aichi, we'll be reaching our stop soon."

Smiling and opening his eyes, Aichi took Kai's hand and placed a kiss on it. "Hi, did you get some rest too? I hope your shoulder isn't stiff from me laying on it, for so long." He lifted his head up from Kai's shoulder, stretching himself before lightly massaging Kai's shoulder.

"It's alright Aichi, I'm fine, but if you want to you can take care of me tonight." Kai reach and took Aichi's hand in his. "Let's enjoy the start of our trip."

As the train pulled up and slowed to a stop at the station. Both of them stood up, Aichi already holding the convenience store bag. Kai with his bag slung over a shoulder stepped aside to let Aichi out, while checking to see if they left anything behind. "We'll make it a memorable first trip." Aichi quickly pulled Kai and they made their way out.

Laughing Kai let himself be pulled along for a while. "Do you know where we are going?"

Stopping Aichi let go of Kai, turned around and waved his arms. "No... I'm just happy… And I've never been to a Hotspring town before.."

Stepping closer towards Aichi, Kai walked up to him and offer his hand. "It's alright Aichi, I'm the same too, besides I love seeing you all flustered because of me." Smirking when he saw Aichi blushing, Kai lead the way to their inn, passing by various souvenir shops and keeping them in mind of later.

Together they slowly walked down the pave, further down Kai spotted the inn they'll be staying in. "We're nearly there. It's over there." Kai pointed at the inn.

When they got closer they saw the inn's architecture, a traditional style sturdy looking and inviting, with lanterns hanging out by the entrance, surrounded by nature.

Walking into the inn, they made their way to the receptionist to check in and to give their particulars, staff showed them the way to their room, since Kai already went ahead and booked a room with its own private bath and personal hot spring.

While walking them to their room, the staff member mentioned about the outdoor bath having great view of the mountain, the waterfall flowing down the river next to the bath. Also suggested for them to try the sand baths in which they will be covered up in natural heated sand, mud bath, sauna and finally, the shallow hot spring pool that's good for relaxing sore feet.

Reaching their room, the staff member opened the door, letting them both in, before giving the key to Kai, telling them about the yukata and where they'll find it, wishing them to have a pleasant stay, before bowing and leaving while closing the door.

Leaving their shoes at the small entrance way, Kai slid the inner door open and walked over to a wooden closet, placing the bag down and getting ready to put away the clothes.

Standing at the entrance, Aichi admired the room, tatami flooring, large entrance hall with a low wooden table and cushion seats, wooden closet, a comfortable cushion, wooden double seat chair with a mini table on the balcony with a river view and another sliding door which would be the private bath and hot spring.

"Aichi close the door and we can change into the yukata provided." Kai stood once he was done with the packing.

Nodding Aichi slid the door close, walking to Kai and the drawing with the many yukata.

Aichi watched Kai remove his scarf, red long sleeve shirt, black jeans, only to have Kai looking at him, blushing he took off his own clothing.

They both dressed in their yukata, a light sea green yukata with a wave pattern on the sleeves and around the bottom with a dark blue obi for Aichi. And grey yukata with white strips and with black obi for Kai.

"Let's explore the town! Since it's still early maybe we can have lunch and be back before dinner." Aichi says in excitement.

"You can lead the way." With a nod from Kai, hand in hand, they left their room and made their way to town.

Passing the various stores in town, they saw an eye catching souvenir shop 'Hotspring - I love you' a big banner hanging on the entrance. Walking into the shop, which was quite big, they found everything from yukata and wooden clogs to small trinkets even mini hotspring accessories, items and snacks.

"Toshiki I'll be over there I might find something for Mom, Emi and the rest." Aichi looked at Kai while pointing to the snacks section.

Observing the rolls of yukata Kai walked over. "Okay, take your time Aichi. I'll be by the yukata."

Looking through the selections of yukata, holding one of the yukata, Kai saw something glint from the corner of his eye.

Turning he let go of the yukata and walk towrds the small trinkets. From key chains to rings and necklaces in many designs: from crane to words and flowers. Kai was drawn to a particular necklace, a gold and white gold heart interlocking on silver chain. Kai turned to look at Aichi making sure he was occupied, before taking the necklace and making his way to the cashier.

Once done with paying and necklace kept safely away, Kai walked back to the yukata, looking at Aichi who is deciding on the snacks in his arms and on the shelves.

Picking a couple of a yukata for both himself and Aichi, Kai approached Aichi standing beside him. "Having trouble deciding?"

Nodding Aichi turned to look at Kai, with arms full of different snacks. "Well, what do you think?"

"There's key chains it'll much easier to carry. I'll help you." Kai helped Aichi put the snacks back in their places, and guide Aichi to the shelf where the key chains sat.

Both of them looking and commenting on each key chain, then finally settling on flowers and snowflakes for the girls and hot spring and wooden tub for the guys.

After paying for everything Kai carried their purchase, they both walked out and continue onwards. Kai spotted a cosy looking ramen store, decided that it would be good spot to rest up and have a meal before going back to their inn. "Let's try the ramen, maybe it'll give me some ideas what to try out next time I cook." Kai pointed to the store.

"Good, I'm feeling hungry. Really, that's great I love your cooking." smiled Aichi.

At the entrance of the store, a waiter showed them their tables and gave them menu each. Going through the menu, they both chose their food and ordered.

About ten minutes or so, later the noodles came, Kai got his Tsukemen with boiled eggs and slices of pork, Aichi getting butter corn ramen.

Now both full and well rested, Kai made the payment then picked up the shopping bag, one arm around Aichi, walking out the store and slowly back to the inn.

By the time they both reached the inn, it was late in the afternoon.

Back in their room, after putting away the shopping bag Kai looked at Aichi standing at balcony. "Shall we try the sand baths now, or another day?"

Aichi turned face Kai with a gentle smile. "Sure, it'll be a new experience."

Getting the necessary items, including a new set of yukata, they walked towards the indoors sand bathing area.

Placing their belongings in a basket on the shelves, they chose a spot far away from people.

Kai helped Aichi get comfortable before covering Aichi's entire body up in sand, doing the same for himself.

After twenty minutes of being buried in sand (Aichi dozing off a couple of times) Kai decided it was probably best to get out.

Once both of them were out and most of the sand was brushed away, Kai brought them to the outdoor baths, for a shower, before going back to their rooms.

Once done with their showers, body scrubbed clean and free of whatever sand remaining. "Since we're already here - let's enjoy the hot spring." Aichi suggested holding onto Kai's arm.

Kai arched an eyebrow, "We have our own private hot spring in our room. I don't like it when other guys loke at you like they want to devour you. Those perverts."

"Toshiki... In any case, I know you'll protect me, besides, with your death glare nobody will dare to look twice my way, unless they're ready to face your wrath." Aichi gave Kai a squeeze on his arm. "We have a week here, so... We can always wash each other then, just you and me." Smiled Aichi.

Kai reluctantly agreed, passing Aichi a towel and one for himself. "Just for a while, then we'll be going back to our room." Walking with Aichi towards the hot spring.

Aichi folded and placed the towel at the edge of the hot spring, steped in and sat down chest deep in the water, Kai did the same with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

Few minutes in, both were enjoying the hot spring, some shuffling was heard the ripping of the water as someone sat down near Aichi.

Kai opened his eye, watching and waiting for a chance to get Aichi out and back into their room for dinner.

"It's relaxing isn't it?"

Aichi turns to look at the newcomer, a black haired guy with blue eyes. "Yeah, it is."

Kai glad for this chance, stood up getting his towel, tying it around his waist and steps out of the hot spring.

Seeing Kai out and waiting, Aichi prepared his towel. "Nice meeting you. We'll be going now, bye." Making sure the towel is tied secure, Aichi blushed when Kai offered his hand, but took it while carefully stepping out of the hot spring. They walked to the shelves to change into their new yukata and got their items back from the basket.

"Hey wait!"

Kai and Aichi, turned to see the guy from the hot spring walking towards them.

Before they could say anything, the guy walked right up to Aichi. "I know we just met but I like you. So go out with me please!"

Aichi shook his head. "I'm sure you're a good guy and all, but I can't do that. I'm sure You'll find the right one soon."

"Please won't you give me a chance!"

Having enough Kai walks over, grabs and pull Aichi against his chest, an arm resting on Aichi's waist, the other holding onto his hand showing off the ring on Aichi's finger. "Now do you understand?" Kai then let's go of Aichi to collect their things.

Without saying anything else, Kai takes their belongings from the shelves and walks back to hold Aichi's hand. Aichi nods an apology to the guy, Kai holds Aichi close to himself and the two begin their journey back to their room.

Reaching their room Aichi speaks. "Well, I didn't expect that to happen. At least you were there, I would be clueless, if I was alone." Aichi played with his yukata sleeve while waiting for Kai to unlock the door.

They both walked in, Kai closed the door, they took off their wooden clogs at the entrance way. "That's why I'm so against it. So don't I deserve a reward for helping you? You can start with a kiss." Kai whispered into Aichi's ear.

Blushing Aichi covered his ear. "M-maybe after dinner." Aichi quickly slid open the inner door, dinner was already laid out on the table, Aichi sat down on the cushion seat, looking at the array of food - a multiple course of local speciality.

Chuckling Kai slid the door close, put their items away, and joined Aichi for dinner.

After they were done with dinner, deciding to just stay in they sat down on the double seat wooden chair. They slid the balcony door close, relaxing and taking in the view, the tranquillity of being surrounded by nature, looking at the majestic waterfall flowing along into a river, wind caressing them, all in the comfort of their balcony.

Quietly talking, they both heard their front door opened, inner door opening and closing, padded footsteps followed by sounds of dinner being collected. A few quiet moments before a ruffling sound with a soft thud, a flip of the switch and the room was dimmed, more footsteps before the inner door closed, front door shutting with a faint click.

Stretching Kai stood up, walked toward the railing and rested his hands on it. "Being with you is something important and special to me, something I hold dear and close to my heart. Especially when this is our very first trip just the both of us. I'm happy you chose me to spend our days together. Sometimes I'm afraid that all this is just a dream, that once I wake I'll be alone in my apartment, filled with agony and sorrow, regretting my actions for the things I didn't dare to show. Words that hurt you deeply instead of the truths I wouldn't dare to say..." Kai looked up at the night sky, tiny stars happily twinkling, tightening his hold on the railing. "Aichi... I'm sorry for being weak."

Aichi got up, walked close to Kai, Aichi wrapped his arms around Kai, resting his face on Kai's back. "Toshiki, it's alright to be afraid, you know I was afraid of losing you too, but then I remembered that I'm not alone. I never will be, because in my heart you'll have a place there, I won't let you be alone. I'll chase you down and make our paths cross."

Placing a hand and resting it on Kai's chest, right on his heart, Aichi continued. "You're not weak,far from it. You're one of the strongest people I know. Feelings don't make you weak, it helps you to grow stronger. Don't be frustrated on yourself, so whenever you're feeling weak from now onwards, I'll be your support standing by you, holding your hand. Remember - you're not alone now, you have friends and you have me by your side. We promised to stay together, right Toshiki?" Aichi let go, slowly coaching Kai's to face him.

"I love you and I only want to be with you Toshiki." Aichi smiled his most gentle smile.

Letting out a breath, Kai holds Aichi close. "I will remember that Aichi." Reaching into his yukata's belt to take out the necklace he bought earlier, showing it to Aichi, gesturing for him to turn so the necklace can be placed.

Aichi turns back to Kai, looking down at the necklace, fingertip tracing the interlocking hearts outline. "Beautiful. Thanks Toshiki, I'll treasure it and keep it safe." He said while holding the hearts in his palm.

"I know you will Aichi." Kai brought Aichi's hand up against his lips, placing a kiss on the ring.

Slipping his hand from Kai's loose hold, Aichi backed himself till his back touched the sliding door. Sliding the door open, Aichi not once shifted his glaze from Kai, slowly he un-winded his belt letting it drop on the floor.

Holding the collar on each side, Aichi pulled it down letting it drop to his elbows. "Your reward is waiting for you to enjoy tonight, let me take care of you Toshiki." Aichi straighten his arms, letting the yukata join the belt on the floor, raising a hand out to Kai.

Once Kai held on to Aichi's hand, he let himself be stripped bare, lead to the futon, and guided down to lay comfortably on the futon with the covers placed aside.

Aichi satisfied went to the closet and searched through Kai's bag. Once he found what he need, Aichi went back to Kai.

Kneeling down beside Kai, smiling at the peaceful look on Kai's face with his eyes closed. Aichi lean down placing a kiss on Kai's forehead, next on both eyes lids, then a peck on the nose and moving to his mouth.

Feeling Aichi lips against his, Kai reached out to pull Aichi closer, licking and nibbling on Aichi's bottom lip, giving entrance to Kai letting his tongue into Aichi's mouth, tongues teasing each other, mapping out areas they each knew well intimately.

Aichi breaks the kiss, licking his lips. "Ready Toshiki?"

Opening his eyes, Kai nodded, watching Aich'si every move, from placing gently kisses to his neck, collarbone, his stomach and his hip bone, nibbling and sucking on the tender flesh, leaving a mark.

Kai groan at the sight of Aichi trailing his hand up his thigh, reaching for his erection, holding him, stroking him slowly, paying extra attention on the slit rubbing it with thumb, his other hand fondling with his sacks.

Aichi then stops, reaching for the lubricant coating his fingers, he placing the bottle aside, Aichi straddled Kai, pushing himself up slightly to prepare himself. Slightly flushed, since mostly it was Kai who did the preparations.

Aichi looked down at Kai as he circled his entrance, teasing himself, adding a slight pressure to a finger letting it slipped in, feeling his inner walls squeezing down on his finger. He moved his finger gently in and out, adding a second finger, stretching and scissoring himself. Leaning down towards Kai, he added a third finger, widening his entrance, fingertips just barely brushing against his prostrate. Moaning Aichi rocked back into his fingers, and his other hand finally giving his own neglected cock some attention.

Kai twitched beneath him, Aichi pulled out his fingers, letting go of himself to reach the lube, coating Kai's cock pumping it a few time, Kai struggled to keep himself in line.

With a hand on Kai's chest supporting himself, Aichi reached back holding on to Kai's cock, guiding it to his entrance. Aichi pushes himself down, slowly sinking down taking Kai inch by inch till he was completly filled.

Kai let out a breath, feeling Aichi inner walls clamping down on him he reached up to put his hands along Aichi's sides. "Aichi..."

Rolling his hips, Aichi lifted himself up halfway before dropping back down. He repeated the motions, up and down, speed increasing with every movement.

Aichi reached out to grab Kai's hand, bring them back to hold and pull apart his buttocks, wanting to take Kai deeper inside him.

Almost lifting himself of Kai's cock, Aichi drop back down and the crown of Kai's cock nudge against his prostate. Moaning Aichi sped up, making every downwards slide brush his prostate.

Knowing they were both nearing their limits, Aichi pumped himself, every rise and fall of his hips, every few intervals grinding down on Kai. "Haaa… Toshiki… Show me… Ahhhh... How... I belong to... you... Mnnnn... Mark me… Deep inside… Hnnnn."

Kai held firmly onto Aichi's butt, squeezed the flesh, pulling it further apart, thrusted up into Aichi, the rough thrust made contact against Aichi's bundle of sensitive flesh, making Aichi's inner walls clamp down on his cock, Aichi, with his head tilted backwards, came with a cry, spilling on his hands and on Kai's stomach.

One, two, three, last thrust into the tight cavern, Kai seated himself deep inside Aichi coating him, marking him.

Once they're both calmed down and were breathing evenly Kai pulled Aichi to rest on him, he ran his hand through Aichi's hair, pushing away sweaty bangs. "Aichi... Thanks for taking care of me." Kai said kissing Aichi's forehead.

Giggling and raising himself up, Aichi gave Kai a peck on his lips. "Your vowed to protect, and be there for me, taking care of me. Being my light in my darkest time. It's my turn to do that for you. My vow and promise to you." Showing Kai the ring on his finger, he reached over to where the bottle lay, Aichi took the item beside it, holding on to Kai's hand, slipping it on Kai's finger. "I love only you Toshiki."

Surprised Kai, brought his hand up to his face see what Aichi did, he saw a ring on his ring finger, the ring was made from white gold band embedded with small blocks of elegant pearls and gleaming peridot. Trying to blink back the tears, Kai remembered when he thought that he lost everything when his parents died, but now he have a new family: a mother, younger sister and finally his mate, his Aichi. "Aichi... I… only you..." Tears escaped Kai's eyes.

Smiling Aichi wiped away every falling drop, nodding his own eyes tearing up. "I know Toshiki, I know." Aichi leant back down to rest beside Kai pulling up the covers and covering them and cuddling himself against Kai. "I love you Toshiki."

"I love you too Aichi." Kai manages to say with a shaky breath, holding tightly onto Aichi.

Aichi leaned into Kai feeling his warmth, thinking about today their first day of their first trip to the hot springs, a memorable time, which would be locked away in their minds forever.

Hearing Kai breath softly, already fallen asleep, Aichi closed his eyes. His loving side, seductive side, possessive side - everything just for Kai, all Kai's sides for him too. With a smile on his face Aichi joined Kai in his well-deserved sleep.


	2. Happy Birthday Toshiki (AU)

Birds chirping away in the trees, a warm glow from the morning sun, cool air blowing in through the opened window. Kai laid in bed still asleep.

A soft tingling sound can be heard, getting louder and closer with each passing second, making its way toward the bed.

Being a light sleeper Kai could hear the sound slowing approaching him, unwilling to open his eyes till a later hour. Kai decided to ignore it hoping it will get bored and leave so he could continue sleeping in his nice cozy bed.

Too bad for him that didn't happen, feeling the bed dipping from the addition weight, the tingling sound loud and clear, a nuzzle to his neck before he felt a lick on the same spot.

Blinking his eyes open, Kai sleepy looked at the culprit. Resting beside Kai looking too cute and innocent, soft fuzzy ears resting on a tilted head, a medium size silver bell hanging from a red ribbon collar, long tail curling up against his leg, was Aichi.

Closing his eyes taking deep breaths, and counting down slowly to calm himself, Kai opened his eyes daring a look at Aichi, Aichi was completely naked except for the red ribbon on his neck his cute kitty ears twitching and tail still curled up, Kai was starting to feel more awake in more than one place.

"Aichi." Kai manage to say after clearing his throat.

"Today is special let me look after you." Was Aichi's answer to him.

Swallowing hard Kai started to speak, only to be stop by Aichi's finger against his lips. "I promise we can have all the words we want later. For now show me what you want and I'll do it for you." Their eyes sending a wordless exchange, Kai understood and kept quiet leaving everything in Aichi's hands.

Kai reached out to Aichi pulling him down towards him, Aichi licked his lips then leaned down meeting Kai's lips in a kiss, lips parted and tongues peek out to exploring each other teasingly.

Deepening their kiss, Kai let his hands ran up and down Aichi's back, feeling Aichi's tail moving restlessly near his fingertips, Kai took hold of it gently and slowing stroking it.

Aichi moaned in the kiss, unable to resist the sensation of his tail being stroke, his hand reaching down to grab Kai's bulge through the thin blanket, feeling Kai twitch in his grasp, making Kai tighten his hold on Aichi's tail.

Both of them gasped and broke their kiss, eyelids almost closed with pleasure watching each other breathlessly, wanting more for what each had to offer.

Aichi wiggled to free his tail from Kai's grip, he kneeled and pushed the blanket aside revealing an equally naked Kai.

Aichi bend down licking a spot on Kai's neck, nibbling on the flesh sucking hard on it, once satisfied with the red mark that's slowing blooming like the bloom of a red rose (something that Kai said that every mark they gave, is a mark that will slowly darkens in shade getting fuller petals just like a rose that's blooming because of their love), kissing his way down reaching Kai's nipple. Aichi gave it a lick teasingly blowing air and suckling on it before repeating it with the other nub, once Aichi was done he looked pleased with the many lovely red roses all over Kai's chest.

Kai could only lowly groan at the treatment, wishing Aichi would hurry up while trying his best not to rut against Aichi.

Aichi's ears with his heighten sense of hearing could heard Kai, deciding to relief Kai of his wait. Slowly he took his erection pumping it, feeling playful he leaned down tongue peeking out to give a lick to his cock, seeing a pleading look Kai gave, he suckle on the crown of his cock, running his tongue over the slit, lapping up the beads of pre cum, removing his mouth to gentle blow air on Kai's cock.

Feeling Kai tensing up Aichi gave in and placed a kiss on Kai's tip being mindful of his teeth, letting Kai's cock into his mouth, paying careful attention to his lover's expression.

Kai grunted from the sensation of the wet warmth, slowly thrusting up into Aichi's mouth, looking at Aichi with his rosy lips stretched over his cock, ass raised up in the air, annoying tail swishing here and there, made he almost unable to hold back himself, wanted nothing more than to flip Aichi over and have his way with him.

Feeling Kai intense glaze on him, Aichi pulled up letting Kai's cock slip out, licking his lips that still tasted of Kai, he turned and got down onto hands and knees, resting his chest on the bed, reaching back grab hold of each cheek and pulling them apart revealing his entrance.

Gulping at the sight, Kai took a few deep calming breaths to settle down, looking at Aichi's rosy entrance, with a fingertip he circled the entrance, feeling it twitch he pushes against it feeling the muscles giving way, still soft and glistening from the night before.

Kai pushed in with two of his finger, feeling the walls squeezing down on his finger, moving them in and out, hearing Aichi whimpering and pushing back against him, feeling Aichi's tail move to wrap around his thigh.

Aichi looked over his shoulders, sending Kai a look of want then turning back to rest his flushed cheek on the bed, Kai removed his fingers from Aichi getting himself into position, rubbing his tip up and down Aichi's entrance a payback for the teasing he got earlier before sinking into the welcoming heat.

Both moaned in pleasure finally connected again, Aichi at the feeling of Kai filling and opening him up, for Kai it's the heat and tightness of Aichi.

With Aichi's tail tighten its hold on Kai's thigh, Kai began to move, in a nice gentle rhythm, hands grabbing firmly on Aichi's hips pulling it back to him with every thrust forward, he lend down placing a kiss on Aichi's back, Kai moved his hands toward Aichi's twin nubs, rubbing pulling and the tweaking on them, he all but pull out leaving his tip stretch Aichi's entrance, angling his hip he thrust back into Aichi.

Feeling Aichi tighten down on him, mewing in pleasure, Kai knew he found Aichi's prostate, straighten himself a hand on Aichi's shoulder, the other on Aichi's hip, be began to thrust harder into the wet heat.

Wanting to feel more Aichi reach behind him to pull apart his cheek, allow Kai deeper into him.

Sinking deeper into Aichi, knowing they won't last for very long Kai speed up his thrusting, finally letting his hold on Aichi's hip and he reach of Aichi's cock and began pumping in time with his thrust.

With every thrust Kai gave it hit Aichi's prostate, Aichi couldn't stand the double sensation for long and he spend himself dripping down Kai's firm hold, tail finally letting go of Kai.

Watching Aichi then feeling Aichi's inner walls squeezing hard on him, a couple more desperate thrust and he came filling Aichi up resting his weight on Aichi.

Aichi's knees buckles under the additional weight, Kai notice and shifted them onto their sides so they're comfortable.

Laying and catching their breaths, Kai holding on to Aichi, nuzzling into his hair watching Aichi's ears twitch occasionally. "So what's so special about today?"

Aichi chuckled before turning looking back at Kai. "It's special because it's the day you were born, I know you have a lot of things on your mind so you're forgiven."

Kai gently nip at Aichi's ear. "Thanks Aichi."

"I don't know what to give you so this is my gift to you." Aichi blushed at the admittance.

Kai tighten his hold on Aichi. "Aichi. You know being with you daily it's already like me having my birthday every day, since everyday spend with you is special to me. And there's nothing in my life I want more then you. I love you Aichi."

Kissing Kai gently on his lips, Aichi spoke tenderly. "I love you too and Happy Birthday Toshiki."

**Beta: under . that . sun**


	3. Island Paradise

Standing and looking at the island resort, surrounded by sand, hearing the waves in the background, a tropical retreat to enjoy and relax to your heart's content, an escape from the busy city life.

It failed at relaxing the brunet who was mentally death glaring and torturing Miwa for his big mouth. "You know Kai, this is the perfect chance for you to have your long awaited alone time with Aichi – out on the beach, at night with the stars shining down on the both of you. Since both of you missed out on it during the training trip with us being around." Kai mocked imitating Miwa.

Thinking back to something else Miwa grinned while throwing an arm over his shoulder. "Picture it Kai, just the two of you at the beach, with the dark sky above along with the soft sand below, loving each other to the sound and rhythm of the ocean. What a lovely image."

Walking along the beach, hand in hand feeling the cool breeze on their faces, the wetness on their feet from each waves the ocean made, stopping to take it all in, enjoying the peaceful moment, unable to resist any longer Kai then pushed Aichi down into the shallow waters, stripping each layer of wet clothing off his blue haired lover, nibbling on a smooth tender neck while moving his slicked fingers deep in stretching the tight entrance and rubbing against his love pleasure spot.

Hearing moans and plea for him to continue, kissing soft pink lips, he removed his fingers pushing his pants down just enough to free his aching erection. Kai guiding his cock towards the twitching entrance, nudging past the tight ring sinking deeper till he filled his lover. Silky walls squeezing down on his cock, waiting patiently for Aichi to adjust from the intrusion, feeling the bluenet grounding back against him, he started to move.

Pushing in and out of the welcoming heat, hands pulling curvy hips down to meet his thrusts, feeling Aichi holding him tightly, calling out for more, calling his name over and over again. "Toshiki... Toshiki... Toshiki…"

"Toshiki?" Aichi looked at Kai worryingly, before stepping closer to him, hands reaching out to hold his face gently pulling him down while he tip toed to touch their forehead together. "You don't look sick, but you're feeling warm to the touch, we should hurry and check in then you can take some medicine and get some rest."

Kai snapped out of his daydreaming realising he had dropped their bags he was carrying, how could he let himself get lost in the image Miwa words provided? Even worse, get sucked into the image out in the open with his blued haired angel right beside him.

A sigh escaped his lips. "I'm fine Aichi. Don't worry." Taking hold of Aichi's hand, he looked at him. "It's our vacation time so let's have fun and not think of anything, alright? I promise if there's anything wrong I'll tell you. So come, let's go." Seeing a bright smile on his angel's face, Kai couldn't help but smile, picking up the bags and resuming their way to the resort, but most importantly to their room.

Getting their key from the reception and information on their room, walking down a pebbled pavement, the room they chose was the second closest to the beach with coconut trees and the beach just within sight, they finally reached the villa.

In the villa, it was quite spacious with simple glass top wooden table, chairs furnished off with white cushions, big ceiling fan centred on a wooden beam, a flat screen television mounted to the wall, shear white curtains on both side opening to a balcony where there's a soft bed with two sky blue pillows and small table overlooking the ocean, a desk with a table lamp right by the window, closet right next to the corridor leading to the bathroom and lastly the bed, the softest looking bed with plush pillows and teal bolster pillow matching covers, twin end table on each side of the bed for remotes.

Aichi beams at Kai. "Wow it's amazing, we have a nice view and a wonderful room." Still holding on to his arm, he slid down to take hold of their bags. "Let me do the unpacking while you go take a rest, alright?"

Kai, deep in thoughts, nearly missed what Aichi had said and just nodded his head. "I'll rest on the chair, just need to sit down, if you need help let me know."

Aichi walked towards the closet, placed the bags at his feet and opened it. "I will, the same goes to you as well." Looking back to see Kai taking a seat on the chair, then started to unpack their clothes.

Resting back on the chair, sea breeze blowing from the balcony, he tried to calm down and not get worked up. Kai closed his eyes letting the wind caress his face slowly luring him to sleep.

Once finished with the packing Aichi carefully padded to Kai, seeing him deep in sleep with his arms still crossed, lips slightly parted, a tender smile makes its way to his face since there's still some time before dinner he let the brunet continue his rest. He went to the balcony sitting down on the sofa bed, taking in the sight, sound and smell of the ocean, just like Kai he too fell asleep and last conscious thought he had was him being glad that they finally found time to be alone.

By the time Aichi woke up, the sky was covered in warm orange glow, shaking the sleep off he stood up slowly and turned, first thing he saw was Kai still asleep now slightly leaning towards one side.

Walking to the chair till he was near enough, Aichi gently placed a hand on Kai's shoulder calling him. "Toshiki, wake up it's going to be dinner time."

Blinking his eyes open, letting his vision clear and then looking up Aichi, clearing his throat he said. "It's that late already? Why don't you go freshen up first, I'll get our clothes ready then I'll join you."

With a nod Aichi went off, rubbing his eyes then standing up, stretching his stiff muscles, going to the closet to get their clothes out, placing them on the bed, walking closer to the bathroom Kai could hear Aichi softly humming.

Walking down the corridor to the bathroom, it was an open bathroom in an enclosed space with greenery, lights at each corners, a big hanging mirror and double sinks on a stone stand on the left supplied with toiletries and towel handles, a standing glass shower with tiles in a sandy colour and a basket for laundry on the right and in the middle was a round tub which Aichi was in.

Taking off his clothing and placing it in the basket, first went to the showers to wash and clean himself. Kai turned on the tap setting it at the right temperature, letting the water run down his body, he soaped himself up not missing any parts, rinsing his body making sure all the soap is washed off he closed his eyes as he let the water flow.

Rubbing his arms, his chest, stomach and legs, he heard the bluenette call him, he turned the tap cutting off the water. Toshiki turned to face his beloved, eyes wide at the sight Aichi showed - bending over the tub, looking over his shoulder, a hand holding back his hair, the way his back arched, water running down his body to the curve of his ass. "Toshiki I'm feeling lonely. Won't you join me?"

Swallowing hard Kai quickly walked over and stepped into the tub. Moulding his body to Aichi's, feeling his need growing harder every passing second, he rutted against the bubbly ass, licking water off and tasting his lover's natural taste. His hands moving up to tease hardened nipples, pulling twisting and rubbing them, hearing Aichi mewling with pleasure, begging to be entered, to be filled, made his control snap down the drain.

His hands trailed down slender hips reaching Aichi's ass, parting the cheeks, finger rubbing the puckered entrance, moving his finger in slowly, mouth sucking a spot on soft flesh, soon he had three fingers in moving them in and out curling them just right, getting a moan and a push back in return. He took his fingers out, positioning himself, hands holding hips to steady them with a slight push he slid into his lover.

The heat surrounding his cock, the water cooling round his thighs, sending chills down his spine, a squeeze from his lover made he start moving gently. Water splashed their thighs with every movement, the speed of his thrusts increasing as he lost himself in Aichi's tight passage, head bend down wet locks of brown hair dripping water down on the bluenette's back with each movement, pulling curvy hips to meet his hard thrusts abusing the little nub in his lover again and again.

The sounds of skin slapping against one another, water sloshing in the tub, knowing they both were close, a lone hand found its way to Aichi's cock, pumping in along with his thrusts, his thrusts getting off rhythm, a breathless cry and his love spilled himself all over his hand, his hips bucking into the snug heat clamping down on his cock, with a couple more thrust Kai came filling up his loved one.

"Toshiki are you still not done?" Opening his eyes he turned his head to the direction of the voice. Groaning when he saw Aichi in a towel, hair still wet, getting up and leaving to change.

"You go ahead I'll be there soon. Give me a few minutes." Kai said in a husky voice. Once Aichi disappeared from his sight he sighed, looking down and coming face to face with his erection. "Damn Miwa! Putting all those images in my head, just wait till I get back! Even though it has been awhile since we both had sex but Kai Toshiki - you're stronger than that! Don't give in without a fight! I can do this!" Ignoring his erection, determination in his eyes, he set the water temperature to cold.

Once both of them changed, they left for their dinner, reaching beach they chose a table, far away from other tables with a nice view of the night sky and sparkling ocean. Their table was lit with candles and with cute sea shells around the candles, they both sat side by side so both of them could watch the scenery, every so often feeling the natural breeze ruffling their hair.

They ordered, relaxing back, waited for their meals to be served, enjoying each other's company. A while later their food and drinks came, both wanted a fresh whole coconut drinks that were cut off at the top with a spoon to scoop up soft flesh and a straw, both of them had a creamy lobster bisque with bite size chucks of lobster, king prawns platter with a side salad for Kai and soft shelled crab pasta for Aichi, for their dessert they asked to have it as a take away.

"We should do this more often." Aichi said while scooping up coconut's flesh from his drink, eyes twinkling brightly rivalling stars that were spread across the dark skies.

Kai nodded, sipping on his drink. "Yeah, it's nice being with our bunch of friends, but we need our alone time too."

"Great! The two of us travelling together - don't you think it's a wonderful idea Toshiki?" Aichi chimed out happily finishing his drink.

Kai swallowed the coconut bits and the rest of his drink before answering. "It is. Anywhere with you would be fine with me."

"Shall we go back to our room now?" Aichi let his hand rest on the Kai's thigh, sliding up and inwards stopping it just before he reached Kai's groin. "You weren't exactly quiet during your daydreaming." He squeezed his thigh. "Now take me back and show me your images?"

Never had Kai moved as fast as he did, paying for the bill and letting Aichi hold on to their takeaway, then picking him up and carrying him all the way to their room, one thought ran through his mind. He failed, but how can one resist, especially when it his blue haired angel that's asking for it? This is really his island paradise.

**Beta: under. that. sun**


End file.
